The present disclosure relates to debugging network hardware adapters that support stateful offload connections. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a network hardware adapter maintaining offload information in a shared system memory that is accessible by an operating system to debug network hardware adapter errors.
Modern communication adapters are increasingly moving to stateful offload technologies in order to improve network throughput performance and reduce host system processing loads. Typical offload technologies in use today include Remote Direct Memory Access (RDMA), RDMA over Converged Ethernet (RoCE), Internet Wide RDMA Protocol (iWARP), Infiniband (IB), and TCP Offload Engine (TOE). A common thread between stateful offload technologies is that the state for any given connection is based on the corresponding network adapter's context. The stateful information that represents the network adapter's context includes connection information and resource information (data structures) used by the network adapter to communicate with the operating system and corresponding applications (queue pairs, completion queues, registers, memory registrations, etc.).